It is known that the actual central cough-relieving action of antitussives can be increased by their simultaneous peripheral local anesthetic effect. Such antitussives of the local anesthetic type include anesthesin (p-aminobenzoic acid ethyl ester) and benzonatate (p-butylaminobenzoic acid w-O-methyleneglycol ester).